


Royalement rouge

by Melimelo14



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amitié, Combats, F/M, Hate/Love relationship, Jesse est une fille, MCSM - Freeform, Paysans, Romesse, Royaume, Tags additionels au fur et à mesure, UA, Univers alternatif, amour, chateau, dongon, monstres
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melimelo14/pseuds/Melimelo14
Summary: UA. Jesse Wood est une jeune paysanne du royaume Fred’s keep. Elle a une soeur adoptive nommée Petra et sa vie est absolument normale. Lorsque l’anniversaire de leur roi, le Roi Fred, arrive, la famille Wood se retrouve invité au festivités, tout comme le reste des trois royaumes. Ce sera ce même jour que Jesse croisera le regard de quelqu’un qui lui fera tout remettre en question. Que ce soit sa raison, sa perception du monde et surtout, son coeur. ROMESSE.
Relationships: Jesse (Minecraft)/Romeo The Admin (Minecraft)
Kudos: 5





	Royalement rouge

Jesse souffla en enlevant la sueur de son front d’un geste de la main. Le soleil était impitoyable aujourd’hui. Elle plissa les yeux et tenta de trouver Petra dans ce grand champs de blé.

Elle aperçut la silhouette de la rousse un peu plus loin, une houx à la main. Cette dernière lui fit un signe de la main auquel Jesse répondit avec enthousiasme.

Petra était sa soeur adoptive. Elles avaient le même âge. Les parents de Jesse l’avait trouvée alors qu’elle était encore un bébé d’un an. Sa mère, Malone, avait eu pitié d’elle et l’avait ramené à la maison. Inutile de dire que son père, Brayan, n’avait pas été heureux à ce moment-là. Pour lui, cela signifiait juste qu’il aurait une nouvelle bouche à nourrir. Une autre _fille_. Ce n’était pas un secret pour Jesse que le patriarche aurait préféré que la noiraude soit un garçon.

Pourtant, 17 ans plus tard, la famille Wood se débrouillait plutôt pas mal financièrement. Ce n’était certes pas le grand luxe, mais ils étaient capable d’avoir de la nourriture sur la table à chaque repas.

Possédant un énorme champs de blé, son paternel y avait vu une opportunité et depuis, ils possédaient leur propre petite entreprise.

Jesse revint à la réalité lorsqu’elle remarqua que Petra se tenait juste devant elle. Rousse aux yeux foncés, Petra avait la peau pèche avec des taches de rousseurs. De la même taille que Jesse, elle portait une chandail jaunit et une chemise bleue marine par dessus. Elle portait également un pantalon beige usé et des bottes pleines de terre.

«Jesse!»

La concernée se concentra sur son amie et lui répondit:

«Pardon?»

«As-tu terminé ta partie?» demanda Petra.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regarda autour d’elle. Oui, tous le blés avaient été récoltés et les graines, semées.

«Oui, j’ai terminé Petra.»

«Parfait» La rousse croisa ses bras. « On devrait retourner à la maison avant que père ne se fâche.» termina-t-elle en pointant dans une direction.

«Tout à fait d’accord.» acquiesça Jesse.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent en routent sous le soleil brûlant. Après cinq minutes de marche, Petra s’exclama:

«J’en peux plus de ce soleil! Il ne pourrait pas y avoir quelques nuages?»

Elle jeta un regard suppliant au ciel, mais celui-ci demeurait désespérément bleu.

«Courage», l’encouragea Jesse, «Regarde, on aperçoit la maison.»

Elle joignit le geste à la parole. Au loin, se dessinait une maisonnée en bois et un énorme moulin. 

«Tu as vraiment de la chance!» se plaignit Petra.

«Pourquoi cela?» demanda, interloquée, Jesse.

La rousse lui lança un regard bougon.

«Tu as la peau plus blanche que moi, tu passe plus de temps sous le soleil que moi et tu n’as jamais de coup de soleil!»

La noiraude lui offrit un sourire penaud tandis qu’elles arrivaient devant leur maison.

Rectangulaire, de deux étages, avec une galerie à l’avant, elle ressemblait à n’importe quelle maison de paysan de _Fred’s_ _keep_.

_Fred’s_ _keep_ était le nom de leur royaume, nommé selon leur roi, le Roi Fred. Un souverain bienveillant et généreux.

Jesse poussa la porte de leur maison et la tint pour laisser Petra passer. Cette dernière enleva ses bottes pleines de terre et les laissa au milieu de la petite pièce qui leur servait de hall.

La rousse prit une grande inspiration et soupira de contentement.

«Je ne sais pas ce que mère a cuisiné pour le diner, mais ça sent délicieusement bon.»

«Je suis d’accord avec toi.», acquiesça la noiraude en enlevant ses propres bottes et en les rangeant contre le mur de gauche.

Elle regarda sa soeur tourner à gauche et elle la suivit en remontant la bretelle de sa salopette bleue.

Elles furent aussitôt accueillies par une femme aux long cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux noisettes pétillants de vie. Elle tenait un grand chaudron en fonte dans ses mains recouvertes de mitaines. Elle leur adressa un grand sourire et déposa le récipient au milieu de la table en bois de chêne.

«Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le diner, les filles! J’allais sortir le pain du four.» La femme se dirigea vers un grand four à bois. Elle y retira un beau pain, doré sur le dessus, qui sentait terriblement bon.

«Que mange-t-on? », demanda Petra en humant l’air avec plaisir. « Autre que le pain, je veux dire. », rajouta-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

La mère de Jesse posa le pain sur le comptoir à côté de la table et désigna le chaudron. « Ragoût de champignon avec des boulettes de boeuf. Petra, mon coeur, viens m’aider à trancher le pain. » Puis, elle s’adressa à Jesse: « Peux-tu aller chercher ton père, chérie? Il est encore enfermé dans son bureau. »

Jesse acquiesça et vit du coin de l’oeil sa soeur ravaler sa salive et se diriger vers le comptoir.Jesse eut un mince sourire en voyant cela. Elle savait que la nourriture était le point faible de Petra, alors l’obliger à trancher un pain qui met l’eau à la bouche et de ne pas pouvoir en manger devait être une torture pour elle.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et traversa leur petit hall d’entrée. Contre le mur de droite, se tenait tout les vêtements pour travailler dans le champs. En face, il y avait leur bottes de travail.

Elle franchit la pièce pour atterrir dans leur salon. Jesse se dirigea instantanément au fond de la salle. Elle s’arrêta devant la porte en bois et prit une grande inspiration avant de toquer.

«Père? Le diner est servi.»

Après quelques secondes d’attentes, Jesse entendit sa réponse: «J’arrive.»

La jeune fille se détourna de la porte et retourna dans la cuisine. Jamais, elle n’avait été autorisée à entrer dans le bureau de son père, au même titre que le reste de sa famille. C’était un homme sérieux qui travaillait dur pour que sa famille ait tout ce qu’elle avait besoin. Malgré tout, tout ce travail l’empêchait d’avoir des liens sociaux normaux avec eux. Il y avait toujours une certaine distance.

La noiraude se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le pain était tranché et soigneusement déposé sur la table. Petra aidait à mettre la vaisselle sur la surface en bois.

«Jesse, veux-tu bien remplir les verres, s’il te plait? »Demanda Malone.

«Bien sûr, mère.»

Elle se mit aussitôt à la tâche. Lorsque le patriarche entra dans la pièce, les trois femmes de la maison se tenait le long du comptoir, attendant qu’il prenne place.

Brayan Wood avait des cheveux noirs courts, une barbe taillée et des yeux verts perçants. La peau halée et l’aspect de son corps démontraient parfaitement le travail acharné qu’il avait fait dans les champs durant de nombreuses années.

Il se dirigea vers la table et s’assit au bout de cette dernière, se tenant devant l’unique fenêtre de la cuisine.

Aussitôt, la mère de Jesse bougea et vint déposer du ragoût et des morceaux de pain dans l’assiette de son mari.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent silencieusement place. La noiraude à la droite de son père et Petra à sa gauche, mais décalée d’un siège.

Une fois que chacun fut servi, Malone tira la chaise à la gauche de Brayan et s’y assis délicatement.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Petra termina son repas en premier. Jesse pouvait la voir se tortiller, résistant apparemment à la tentation d’un deuxième service. Ce qui leur était interdit, d’ailleurs. Les restants serviraient de diner le lendemain. Cela leur permettait de ne pas avoir l’estomac trop chargé pour le souper.

Jesse termina en deuxième et attendit patiemment que le patriarche se lève. Elle vit du coin de l’oeil sa mère engloutir sa dernière bouchée. Dix minutes plus tard, l’homme posa ses ustensiles, s’essuya la bouche et posa ses coudes sur la tables.

Tout le monde se tendit. Il avait une annonce à faire: une annonce très importante vu qu’il se mettait dans cette position.

«Malone, mon épouse» commença-t-il «Jesse, ma fille...Petra, ma... fille adoptive....»

L’hésitation n’était pas passée inaperçue. Petra fronça les sourcils et retroussa le nez, prête à répondre à l’insulte voilée. Un regard vers sa soeur la dissuada de s’attirer des problème.

«Demain est un jour important» continua l’homme de la maison. « Demain, c’est le dixième jour du sixième mois»

Oh, c’était donc ça...

«Ce soir, couchez-vous tôt, car nous allons nous lever en même temps que le soleil. Habillez-vous impeccablement. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, probablement pour aller dans son bureau.

La mère de Jesse tourna la tête vers les deux filles.

«Pouvez-vous m’aider à débarrasser et à tout laver?»

Elles acquiescèrent et se mirent au boulot.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient dans leur chambre commune, en pyjama. Elles étaient chacune sur leur lit respectif de chaque côté de la pièce. Petra avait son bras gauche sous sa tête tandis qu’elle lançait une balle dans les airs avec sa main droite. Soudain, elle tourna son visage plein de taches de rousseurs vers Jesse.

«Alors, es-tu excité pour demain?»

La noiraude détourna son regard du livre qu’elle était en train de lire.

«Un peu» avoua-t-elle. « Après tout, ce n’est pas tout les jours qu’on se rend en ville. »

La rousse se redressa et la regarda avec des yeux pétillants.

«Il y aura du monde partout en plus! La royauté et tout ça!»

Jesse laissa échapper un petit rire face à l’excitation de sa soeur adoptive avant de répondre:

« Évidemment qu’il y aura la royauté! Demain, c’est l’anniversaire du Roi Fred!»

Petra se laissa retomber sur son lit, la balle ayant roulé hors de sa main. La jeune fille aux yeux verts suivit l’objet des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sir ce que disait la rousse.

« Je me demande si les autres royaumes viendront.»

Jesse haussa un sourcil.

«Tu veux dire _l’Oasis_ et _Romeoburg_?»

Petra hocha la tête, l’air pensive.

«Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu leur dirigeant.»

La noiraude ferma son livre et le posa sur la table de chevet. Elle réfléchit un peu à sa réponse avant d’ouvrir la bouche.

« Moi non plus. Je n’ai entendu que des rumeurs.»

La jeune fille aux yeux foncés sauta soudainement de son lit, faisant un vacarme.

Aussitôt, Jesse jeta un coup d’oeil inquiet vers la porte de la chambre avant de réprimander sa soeur adoptive. 

«Chut! Veux-tu réveiller Père et Mère?»

Petra afficha un air contrit.

«Désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

Elle reprit contenance avant d’ajouter.

«Je voudrais vraiment rencontrer la Reine Xara. Il parait que c’est un génie!»

La noiraude haussa un sourcil.

«Vraiment?» s’étonna-t-elle.« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour l’intellectuel.»

La rousse laissa échapper un grognement.

«Non, ce n’est pas ça... mais imagine Jesse! Ce qu’on pourrait faire en étant dans les bonnes grâce de quelqu’un comme ça!»

La jeune fille aux yeux verts se mordit la lèvre.

«Petra, c’est la reine du royaume d _’Oasis_. Toutes les personnes qui l’entourent ont des capacités mentales exceptionnelles. C’est loin d’être notre cas. »

La rousse se laissa tomber sur son lit, les épaules affaissées.

«Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. »

Jesse se leva et vint s’assoir à côté de sa soeur. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et cette dernière posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

«Écoute,Petra. C’est bien de rêver, mais regarde la réalité en face. Nous sommes des femmes de dix-huit ans. Nous sommes en âge de nous marier. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que Père ne nous trouve un mari. Dès notre naissance, nous étions destinées à devenir des éleveuses d’enfants. »

La noiraude sentit la rousse trembler et quelque chose d’humide atterrir sur son épaule. Elle resserra sa prise.

«Je trouve juste ça injuste.» sanglota la jeune femme aux yeux foncés. « Si... Si nous étions des garçons, nous aurions pu avoir un autre avenir. Nous aurions pu devenir quelqu’un.Gagner notre place dans la société et être respectées. »

Jesse caressa les cheveux de sa soeur en la berçant.

«Regarde-nous! Nous sommes capables de réaliser les mêmes choses que les garçons! On travaille dans les champs. C’est grâce à nous que l’entreprise de Père marche! »

«Je sais... je sais...» répéta en boucle la noiraude.

«Alors pourquoi...?» La voix de Petra cassa et elle s’enfouit dans l’étreinte de sa soeur. Après plusieurs minutes, la rousse se détacha. «Pardon pour... ça.»

Les yeux de Jesse étaient doux. « Ne t’excuse pas. C’est normal que le verre déborde de temps à autre.»

Petra acquiesça et essuya ses joues humides. La noiraude en profita pour retourner sur son propre lit. Se faisant, elle dit:

«Demain est un autre jour. Nous ferons mieux de nous reposer. Il se fait tard et nous devons nous lever tôt.»

«Oui, tu as raison.» La rousse s’enroula dans ses couvertures et tourna le dos à sa soeur. Cette dernière en fit de même, mais resta sur le dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, Petra se retourna et regarda Jesse de ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

«Peux-tu me promette...» Elle se racla la gorge.« Peux-tu me promettre qu’on restera ensemble pour toujours? Ou du moins, qu’on gardera contact, peut-importe ce qui arrivera dans le futur?»

Jesse lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

«Je te le promets.»


End file.
